futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: The American Republic Empire
A New Beginning America has fallen but a new nation arises from its ashes. It still bears the name America but it's different. This is the American Republic Empire. They strive to expand, conquer and to improve. The leaders claim outrageous things like they will conquer all people. But for good or bad they may prove both... The Republic Empire quickly swept across North America to conquer all of it. They may prove to be a new Rome as one may say. The Emperor His name is Macrov Barch . He won the 2016 election by a landslide. He took office and was faced with the threat of an attack. but from whom? He expanded believing he could strike down his enemies. Mexico fell then Canada. By 2018 he had conquered all of North America. He renamed the nation to the American Republic and demanded that the flag be changed. He made improvements to America. He brought a golden age to America for the first time in 100 years. Macrov was unaware of a rebellion arising. The People weren't thrilled with being an empire or having one ruler until they die. The people wanted to be the United States of America again not what they had. Three years later in 2021 Macrov was dead. Someone had sneaked into the palace and murdered him. Then the rebellion happened. With out a leader the Congress stepped up and tried to battle the rebellion but they had to back down. The Fall of the American Republic Empire The civil wars led the American Republic Empire into chaos. The economy suffered and never recovered. Riots popped up all over the country and they couldn't keep them all down. The Republic Empire fell. The Civil Wars The next seven years was civil wars. Total anarchy with riots and battles. The people protested and were arrested just for following their constitutional rights. The rebellion was beat down but not without a price. Mexico and Canada seceded and formed Gelihay, Canada, New Province, the Alaskan Republic, Mepia and the Federation. The fighting officaly when the American Republic Empire surrendered to the rebels. The Imperial Republic After the anarchy of the American Republic, Washington D.C. was in terror. Riots on every street with people shooting at the Republic Guard. A man leading the riots calling himself Joshua Rens. He claimed himself as the new emperor, renamed the country to The Imperial Republic and made his most loyal followers as senators. He made peace relations with the neighboring countries. He ushered in the Secundo Aetate Aurea Mundi or Second Golden Age of the World. The world was at peace. Josh made great improvements in the government. He allowed everyone the same rights and used the American Constitution as a base for the Imperial Laws of the Land. The economy slowly came back after a series of reforms and he even brought the military back to its original strength. Sadly he never had kids so when he died 15 years after taking the throne he died of a heart attack in his sleep. The next in line was his nephew Artime Rezold. The Rezold Dynasty Artime Rezold came to power when the Republic had recovered from the anarchy of the civil wars and after his uncle had passed away. Artime had his sights on his neighbor to the north, Canada. He sent an army of IR Marines who quickly overwhelmed the Canadians defending the borders. He was close to the capitol when the attack stalled. The citizens and RCA, Royal Canadian Army, stopped the marines just out side of the city. The marines broke through after five days of intense fighting. Canada surrendered. By 2043 the world changed. From 206 countries only 31 years ago to only 16 countries today. After the war on Canada, A Artime, a great military leader, went to help with the peace talks in the Islam Empire but the talks failed and the Islam Empire attacked the African Empire. It gained Egypt but was stalled and a peace treaty was signed. After returning home from failed peace talks a man named Erik Po assassinated Artime and claimed the throne. He named himself Artime Rezold II. He ruled with an iron fist... literally. He lost his left hand during the war on Canada from a grenade, the iron fist is a prosthetic he calls it an iron fist because it's painted gray like iron. The people loved him though. As a war hero and Emperor he was treated as a God. He ended the Russian Missile attack in 2058 and ended all tensions between China and India. The Gelihay Offense In late 2073 after 30 years of rule the economy was booming and the army and navy was keeping the nation safe Artime II decided to launch the Gelihay Offense. He was aiming to unite North and Central America under one ruler. The Gelihay Offense began in October and it began with a barrage of missiles into Gelihay. He launched Operation Neptune's Destruction which its main goal was to eliminate Gelihay's navy and blockade the ports. The Gelihay Offense started with an attack by tanks which stormed across Gelihay and captured every city. Next came the infantry led by the 1st army, whose existed since the revolutionary war and is the last bit of US history, and eliminated any enemy they encountered. Finally came the attack on the capital that lasted for seven days. The a ttack on the Capitol Building was led by Special Warfare troops and captured Gelihay's President Bobby Renal. Upon interrogating him they learned he had escaped east to Cuba. Operation Neptune's Destruction During the Gelihay Offense the Imperial Navy was waging war on the Gelihay Navy. The Imperial Navy quickly destroyed Gelihay's navy in a few major battles. Once the blockade was formed Gelihay slowly starved. After the interrogation of the fake president Operation Neptune's Destruction turned and sought out the true President to take him down. They located him after three weeks of searching. He was in a Cuban Mansion outside of Havana. The Special Warfare unit set out to get him. Led by Lt. Will Richart the Gelihay President was captured. Artime the Horrific Three years after the Gelihay Offense the beloved Emperor died from a stroke. He was replaced by his son. Artime III became the new Emperor. He established the law that unless your proven innocent all punishments for criminal law was death. Artime III was considered the worst Emperor since the formation of the Republic. He was assassinated by the Imperial Guard after six months of rule. The Imperial Republic expands After the Gelihay Offense and Artime the Horrific's rule the Imperial Republic was ruled by Jimmy Anthorns. He wanted to expand west to the islands of the Pacific so he sent the Imperial Navy to establish bases there. They conquered all the unclaimed islands of most of Micronesia and left the islands belonging to China and Australia. Emperor Jimmy also started a war against the African Empire to gain vital resources in the west coast of Africa. Since the African navy was non-existing the war was a ground war. The infantry had no problem taking over the west coast and Africa surrendered the land to the Imperial Republic. He was 35 when he died from the flu. He served a short two-year rule. In 2077 there were seven emperors in one month. They served for a combined two weeks before Lt. William Richart took the throne. The birth of a new dynasty Will Richart founded the Richart Dynasty in 2081 when his son Axelimus was born. Will made the Navy stronger than ever before. He reinforced the African coast and improved the economy by making more jobs and lowered taxes. He died before his son was ten years old in an ambush during an operation. His son, only nine years old, takes the throne making him the youngest emperor in the history of the Imperial Republic. When Axelimus is 17 he married Mepias's princess, Leah Mariscov. Relations between Mepia and the Imperial Republic skyrocket. Mepia places a request to form the North American Alliance Organization, NAAO. The Imperial Republic and Mepia start trading and working together to unify the North American continent under one leader. After years of negotiation a pact was signed with all the countries in North America signing it saying that they will never fight a war against each and that they will assist each other in a time of need. The First Empress During Axelimus's reign he gave his beautiful wife Leah Mariscov more power than the past wives of emperors. He allowed her certain power over the Imperial Guard and speak to the public over the radio. She made the Imperial Guard vow that if the palace is to be attacked that they would fight to the death and to assist the imperial family escape. When Axelimus was 50 he had been ruling for 41 years. A man named Rezaled Giano attempted to assassinate him. He managed to fatally wound the emperor before being shot down by one of the guards. Leah Richart was officially next in line but the Senate said it was against tradition. Well Leah slapped the that senator who said it and claimed the throne. Although the people never had an empress they were thrilled at hearing that Leah claimed the throne as Empress. She led the country for another 30 years before she died. Their son Xenus takes power. The navy advances During the reign of Xenus he upgraded the navy. After Operation Neptune's destruction the navy was badly damaged and needed to be upgraded. He had the designers create a new navy. Since multiple EMP's were blown over the atmosphere in 2015 the power grid hadn't been fully repaired and the electronics haven't been replaced, so the age of tall ships has been born again. He develops a new faster vessel to destroy and conquer the enemies at sea. He calls them the Imperial Heavy Frigates. He has them layered with five inches of steel plating with Imperial Purple and Gold painting on the bow. To Arms In October 2171 the Russian Princess Antonyia Rescovinch. She's found in the Imperial Palace chained up. Russia is angered and declares war on the Imperial Republic. The Imperial Republic invades Russia before they can strike. They launched an airborne invasion along with an amphibious assault from Japan. The Imperial Army drove deep into Siberian Russia. The Imperial1st army reached the gates of Moscow within three weeks of landing on an unprotected beach. Multiple bases were set up along the way to protect the convoys of supplies coming from the Republic. The Battle for Moscow For three months the Imperial Army waited outside of Moscow waiting for their surrender. Then in February 2172 being impatient the Imperial Army advanced on the city. The attack began with an artillery barrage on the city. They breached the city after three days of the barrage. Then the infantry went in. The 5th Russian Army had been stationed in Moscow. They defended the city in times of need and had elaborate defenses around the city. In order to capture the city the Imperial Army had to get past a mine field, multiple bunkers, barbed wire, razor wire, electric fencing and troops dug into trenches with machine guns. The Imperial troops easily got past the mine field and wire defences before the attack stalled at the bunkers. Just like D-Day in 1944 the troops were crowding under walls to protect themselves. As the bullets sped by one brave group of soldiers pushed forward and got past the bunkers. Their comrades seeing them get past the bunkers surged forward. They then had to get past the trenches. As they reached the trenches the Russian machine guns opened fire. The Imperial troops continued to push forward. They reached the trenches and jumped into them. The most intense fighting happened there. It was hand-to-hand and side arms being used. The Imperial Troops drilled hand to hand combat so that it was second nature. They easily won the fight in the trenches. There they stopped for the night. The next day the attack resumed. The troops rushed the guards at the entrances and overcame them. They were into the city. The search for the King The Imperial Army searched the Royal Palace for the Tsar of Russia but came up empty handed. The next two months were spent in terror. The Imperial Troops interrogated every person believed to know where the king was. They finally got a lead in April 2172. The person was the Tsars' personal friend and knew exactly where he was. The Imperial Troops found him in the basement of the Royal Palace in a secret bunker. He was forced to sign a treaty forgiving the Imperial Republic of "kidnapping" the Royal Princess. He also signed a treaty ending the war and making Russia a territory of the Imperial Republic. The Revolt After seven months of Imperial rule the Russian people couldn't take it any more. They revolted on November 17, 2172. The Imperial Army tried to destroy the rebellion but they couldn't stop it. They had to retreat completely out of Russia. The death of a dynasty and the start of the Ragulae per Senatus Xenus was savagely murdered when he attended a senate meeting in December 2172. Like Julius Caesar of Rome he was stabbed. The senators were fed up with this war. Without a ruler the Imperial Republic was headed by the senate. They made horrible mistakes that would take a turn for the worse. The Imperial Republic was in a new depression. The Civil War In March of 2173 the west coast of the Imperial Republic secedes from the Imperia l Republic and form the Californian Republic. The Imperial Senate is infuriated by this and doesn't recognize them as a nation and claims they're still a part of the Imperial Republic. Well, California didn't like that either and declares war on the Imperial Republic starting a bloody two-year civil war. The Imperial Republic makes a push towards the Californian Republic capital, San Francisco. The war went back and forth until the battle of San Andreas Fault. The Imperial Troops bashed the rebels into a pulp and captured San Fransisco in 2175. The rebels had no where else to go. They surrendered a week after the battle. Peace and Prosperity Following the civil war The Imperial Republic is at peace for the next 20 years. The Imperial Senate made some great reforms and ended private schooling and made public schooling a necessity. Let there be Light After 155 years of no electricity the power companies finally manage to restore all electrical power grids around the world and reconnect the world with internet An Accident In 2195 the Imperial Senate made science the priority of the empire. Medical science was already making great leaps and bounds as they discovered new ways to regrow certain limbs, transplant human organs easier and how to clone. A man by the name of Isaaic Frownsor believed he made an exciting discovery in 2199. He thought he discovered a way to live forever. He tested it on a few mice and they lived well past their life expectancy. The mice were still alive when he turned 50, 25 years after drugging the mice with this "medicine". The Senate denied any money to be invested because it seemed impossible. He took one of the mice out of its cage and was petting it when it suddenly bit him. He became nauseous and had a fever. Three days later a neighbor went into his house to see what was going on because he hadn't seen Issaic in 72 hours so he thought something was wrong. He found Isaaic dead. As the man called the paramedics Issaic rose to his feet and bit the man. The man survived by kicking Issaic off of him. When the paramedics arrived both the man and Issaic were dead but walking. What Issaic thought was a cure for death was a disease that did make people live longer... but they were dead. The paramedics confined the two men in the house by boarding it up. They had the military come in and make sure that they stayed in there and that the public didn't know what was happening. Well the zombies escaped and killed the guards and the guards turned into zombies, too. The Zombie Plague began. Battle of the Zombies The senate went quickly into action blockading the area of infection and letting no one in or out for fear of spreading the disease. By 2210 the infection looked like this. The military then went into action and began carpet bombing the area and dropping napalm in these areas to kill off the zombies. After two years of this the military sent in troops in Humvees, tanks and APC's to insure their safety. They wiped out all of the zombies relatively quickly. Since they armed every one with silenced weapons the zombies didn't even know where they got hit and couldn't track the troops. The military didn't allow anyone back into these areas until all the zombies were killed. By the end of the "war on zombies" as it soon became known as the zombies became isolated onto a few very small uninhabited islands. They became know as the Zombie Land. A new Emperor takes control again Shortly after the Zombie wars the Imperial Republic was back to normal. They had a new emperor who took power by age 23 and whose name became lost to time because of how little he contributed to it, but the empire was thriving. Expanding lands the Empire ruled all of North America and much of South America and the little chunks in Africa. This new Emperor did accidentally almost cause a world war, though, after flipping off an ambassador from Gelihay. He died by age 53, young for that time where most people are living to age 135. Archinmine Dynasty After the unknown emperor died Reyzald Archinmine takes the throne. He leads the Empire with great might and control. They lead the world in medical care, scientific discoveries, technology and many other fields. What he didn't expect hit the nation only two years after taking rule. The Plague (Not Zombies) 2244,a man suddenly drops dead in the middle of the capital. People panicked thinking that the i s an assassin in the ity. Paramedics rush to the scene as fast as possible. They discover that the man was perfectly healthy but dropped dead in the city for no reason. This man had recently come back from India and was healthy according to his records. An autopsy showed that he died from some kind of bacteria that hadn't shown itself the world until then. More people started dropping dead of this disease and studies all came back with this same bacteria. Other nation began reporting it too. A global effort started to try and end this new disease but it had the world in a firm grip. The human race had a struggle against this hidden foe for 13 years. Even though race was nearly wiped out it greatly reduced the high population the globe once had. The plague had killed nearly killed three-fourths of the population, down to 500 million people. The disease was later called Drop Dead Syndrome, clever right? Into the Power Struggle of the Globe After the plague only 1.5 Billion people were left in the world. The nation of India and China had been pretty much eradicated due to this plague. The Imperial Republics population had been reduced but not by a whole lot. The population bounced back to 3.9 Billion after 20 years of recovery from the plague. Nations began fighting over who caused this pandemic to happen and went into a period of darkness. The Dark Times For 100 years nations battled against each other due to pure hatred caused by the pandemic. NAAO fought the EUTA (European Treaty Alliance), African Empire, and the Alymad Islam Empire over vital resources. There were battles all over the world from the land to the high seas. The Imperial Republic's Navy dominated the high seas while their ground forces beat the enemy into hiding places. The Battle for London In 2262 only five years after the pandemic ended, EUTA and NAAO battled over London for four years for control of it because of its position to help the Imperial Empire and NAAO gain Britannia and then Europe. But London was in European Alliance territory but the Imperial Republic invaded in December, 2262. The Imperial Special Ops went in first and eliminated the high officers and essentially beheaded the enemy. The Imperial Army and Imperial Marines followed closely behind. They hit hard and fast and took a portion of the city in three days of fighting. They captured and held another few blocks in another two days. There was a highly contested area, in orange, for the remainder of the battle. Neither side could gain control of it so they named it a neutral zone. No soldier or tank was allowed in it without a special permit to enter it for any reason. War over Africa After the Battle for London ended two years later in 2268 the Imperial Empire and the African Empire went to war. They fought brutally. They didn't follow any rules of war. The war lasted the rest of the Dark Times. There were other wars going on around the world, but the Imperial Republic thought they could expand on their conquest in Africa they already had. Into the Unknown Campaign Imperial Marines pushed into the Congo in 2268. They didn't know what to expect. They were constantly on edge as they pushed deep into the forest. The troops were plagued by disease and lack of food the whole expedition to conquer the Congo. The Imperial Army pushed out of the Gates of Gibraltar into the Sahara and followed the path the America Soldiers took in North Africa almost 200 years prior to them. The Marines in the south took a punishment between the humid and hot climate and the enemy soldiers fighting them. They lost many battles being driven back and farther south. Eventually the Imperial Marines fled back across into friendly territory and the African Royal Army crossed over to a base on Madagascar. The Imperial Army in the north had a better fight. They fought on the open plains and across the Sahara. The Imperial Army lost the first two battles in the Sahara then fled west in two separate parts and during the the third major battle they flanked the enemy and won. This was followed up by a series of victories and the the capture of a major enemy base. At the end of the campaign, which lasted about five years, the Imperial Empire's victory celebrations were short lived. The Emperor had died of a heart attack following the capture of the African base. Rezold Dynasty is reborn After Emperor Archinmine died, a direct descendant from Aritme Rezold took the throne. No body knew who they were but the Rezold family was thought to have been all dead. A man named Xenac Rezold claimed his great-great grandfather was Artime Rezold. The people accepted him as their ruler and he ruled for the remainder of the Dark Times, about 88 years the longest that any emperor ruled for. He was 15 when he claimed the throne in 2273. He continued the African conquest three years after the end of the last campaign. African Storm This new young ruler looked at what went wrong in the last African Campaign to see if he could solve the problems. He launched Operation African Storm in 2276. He used the navy to his advantage to eliminate the enemy from the seas and landed Marines in what was South Africa, pre-African Empire, and captured the base there and then sent Marines into Madagascar and captured the base there. He then sent the Imperial Marines north to draw the enemy out of the capital city. It worked and in the battle he would send the infantry in with artillery support and light tanks. This tactic proved to be very effective. He then after the only defeat of the campaign send three-fourths the troops at the main enemy force to draw them off of the other one-fourth of the main force which went way around the battle and captured the city in only three days of sporadic light fighting. In the Sahara and plains he used a combination of light, medium and heavy tanks with a mix of infantry and artillery support. This again proved very effective. The Imperial Army stormed across North Africa and hit hard and fast before the enemy could figure out what was happening. They had captured most of Africa within two years of the beginning of the operation. Within another six months of fighting Africa was under control of the Imperial Republic. The remainder of the Dark Times was spent destroying uprisings and the last of the resistance in Africa. Resistance in Africa Shortly after Africa was captured multiple uprisings occurred. They were suppressed but not very quickly. It took a while for most of the uprisings to be suppressed due to the lack of amount of soldiers deployed to each uprising in the different cities. The rest of the time spent in Africa was spent putting out little mini wars between chiefs of certain villages and between repairing the cities that were torn apart from the war. A Golden age After the Dark Times ended Xenca Rezold died and his son Lukas Rezold took the throne in 2365. The Imperial Republic and European Alliance start working on projects that would lead them to eventually leaving earth. The world has changed during the Dark Times too. Revolutions in South America split the continent into four different nations with the Alaskan Republic starting to expand out of its frozen home in the north. Africa is under control of the Imperial Republic. Japan captured some of Russia, Spain broke off from the European Alliance. It seems that the European Alliance may be breaking apart and may eventually only be in the islands of Micronesia. The Imperial Republic declines As 2370 approached power struggles in the senate were becoming frequent. The senators were blaming each other for being corrupt, drug addicts, murders, etc. The senate was divided. Emperor Charlie Rezold was torn. He knew that choosing one side over another would surely divide the empire. He selected his 20 most trusted senators and told them to take the Imperial Guard and have them take all "corrupt" senators and publicly execute them. They executed 30 senators one of which was popular among the people. This created a public outcry. "The Peoples Revolt for the Betterment of the Imperial Empire" was almost instantly started. All across the lands people took up arms against the Imperial Empire. Category:Scenario: The American Republic Empire Category:Empires